Joy
by Lewell Renfield
Summary: Mike glanced at his monitor, taking note that he had only about twelve percent energy left "-it is enough to possess the joy of creation." Rated T for Mike's cursing.


Seems like you guys really liked 'Fear'.

I was honestly not hoping that it would get that much feedback.

Sad to say, I only focus on making these various one-shots (though there are exceptions like this one; where this is a sort of a pseudo-sequel for 'Fear'.)

I appreciate all the feedback I've been getting, I really do.

* * *

><p>FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S AND ALL THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JOY<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't even understand why the hell I'm still here-" Mike was cut off from his musing when he had bumped onto the front door "W-what was that, sonny?" Mr. Mannings cupped his ear, trying his best to hear Mike. The night guard smiled apologetically at the elder "Ah, i-it's nothing, Mr. Mannings." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, opening the door for the restaurant's steward.<p>

"A-ah, 's at so?" Mr. Mannings smiled at the younger man "T-take care of yourself, sonny." Mike helped the elderly man step down towards the empty parking lot, waving him off "I will; you take care of yourself, too, Mr. Mannings."

Mike firmly closed the front door, swiftly locking the numerous locks on it "I can't be that desperate." He talked to no one in particular, tossing the key into the air and catching it with ease "I could find a better job." The night guard continued, the jingling of keys and the soft tapping of his shoes rang through the empty halls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"I could've been dead since day one." The grim realization struck him "_You could have_." An all too familiar voice rang through his ears, prompting the young man to run towards his office "Sh-shut up!" He cautiously peered onto the East and West halls, sighing in relief when he had seen nothing.

He panted heavily, a chuckle escaping his lips "_What's so funny, Michael_?" Mike quickly opened the lights to the outside of his office "Where the hell are you?!" The night guard grit his teeth, frantically fishing for his phone in his pocket "Ten forty three." Mike furrowed his brows "But it's not even-"

"_Not even what, Michael_?" The night guard saw a glimpse of Golden Freddy at the corner of his eye "I SAID SHUT UP!" Mike ran towards the East Hall, lunging at the air "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" He quickly surveyed his surroundings, a frown forming on his face when he had seen nothing.

A laugh entered his ears and his eyes widened in fear "_Silly, silly, Michael_." The night guard audibly gulped, slowly turning his head towards his office "_I am you. You are me_." Mike's fear had instantly been replaced by rage when he had seen Golden Freddy draped over his chair "_It's me_."

"YOU FUCKING-" He lunged towards his chair, falling on top of it "STOP MESSING WITH ME-" Mike beat the chair, punching and biting at the fabric that it was made of . The night guard stopped his blind fury when he had noticed that he was attacking nothing "What the?" He looked at the chair as if it were something alien "B-but you were just-"

"_I was just what, Michael_?" The same voice rang through his ears, only it sounded much more smug "GOD DAMN IT!" Mike screamed in rage, kicking random things in his office "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He huffed, physically tired from all the anger he had exerted onto his poor office "_Silly Michael._" The voice's laugh echoed through the halls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

"_I am always-_" The voice had stopped mid-sentence; a suffocating silence encompassed the night guard "Right beside you." The disembodied voice whispered into his ear, a light fabric-like substance slightly draped itself over his shoulder "You son of a-" Mike gripped at the fabric and threw it to the ground, surprised to have felt the cold concrete on his face. He had gripped on his own shirt and forcefully threw himself to the ground "How the fuck-"

The same laughter rang through his ears, making the night guard even more irritated "SHUT UP!" The laughter ceased, deafening silence entered his ears "Piece of shit." Mike grumbled, sitting forcefully on his beaten chair "If I ever get my hands on you-" He checked on his watch "I'll be sure to burn you; and use the fire to cook pizza." The night guard sighed in exhaustion, slumping on his chair.

Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes "I-I just-" He covered his eyes with the back of his left arm "Just want this all to end."

* * *

><p>Mike's eyes widened in horror, his skin covered in goose bumps "The hell is up with this-" He continued to listen to the recorded message, fear completely clouding all his senses "No way in hell is that a human talking-" The night guard was snapped back to his senses when he had heard a low laugh echo through the halls.<p>

"Twelve sixteen." He leaned back on his chair and furrowed his brows "That message can wait-" The night guard calmly checked the lights and the monitor "Looks like old Freddy is up for a little fun." Mike huffed in irritation, irked by his earlier experiences with Golden Freddy.

The night guard swiftly closed the door to his right, opening the lights to his left and checked the monitor when he had not seen Bonnie peering into his room "They're all out and about-" He grumbled "Except for Foxy, weird." Mike lowered the monitor and opened the door to his east, opening both lights and was slightly startled when he had seen Chica looking into his office.

"One more night." He inhaled "One more night." Mike closed the door to his right and checked the monitor, seeing Freddy's eyes at the far end of the Dining Area "Just one more freaking night." He checked at Foxy who was, strangely enough, still behaved "And I can be done with this." The night guard lowered the monitor, opening the door to his right when he had no longer seen the yellow animatronic.

* * *

><p>"It is lamentable that mass agricultural development is not speeded by fuller use of your marvellous mechanisms-" A deep, quick and mechanized sounding voice rang through Mike's ears "SHUT UP!" He screamed, covering his ears, but to no avail "Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments-"<p>

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The night guard screamed once more, tears forming on the side of his eyes. Even though he had his ears covered, he could still hear the voice clearly, as if he wasn't covering his ears at all "-to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth?" Mike whimpered, reaching for the door lights "You are right. Countless uses of Bose instruments will be made by future generations."

He sniffled and grit his teeth, irritated to see that Bonnie and Chica are still at his doors "The scientist seldom knows contemporaneous reward-" Mike glanced at his monitor, taking note that he had only about twelve percent energy left "-it is enough to possess the joy of creation."

"They will know the joy of creation." The same voice whispered into Mike's ear, making the night guard snap "Haha…" He laughed, tears streaming down his face "AHAHAHAHAHHA!" Mike's laughter rang through the halls of the pizzeria "HAHAHAHA!" He slammed his fist onto the buttons of the doors, effectively bringing the two doors upward.

"Hahaha…" His laughter died, a smile plastered onto his face. Mike reclined on his chair, his feet propped up on the desk and his hands crossed over his chest "I have known the joy of creation…" He mumbled, a chuckle escaping his lips "The joy… of creation."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, geez.<em>"

"_Wake up, will ya?_"

Mike fell to the ground and stood up, assuming a defensive stance with his fists in front of him "You won't make me into an animatronic you sick bastards-" A man who looked to be twice Mike's age narrowed his eyes at the young man "I, what now?" The older of the two shook his head and fished an envelope from his pockets "You know what? I don't even care."

He handed the night guard the envelope and snorted "You actually managed to watch this place for a whole five days-" A small smile crept up the man's face "Impressive, to say the least." Mike absentmindedly took the envelope and eyed it carefully "What's this?" He thought aloud, earning him a rather painful pat on the back.

"It's your pay check, idiot." The man smiled "Now git, you probably need sleep from the looks of it." Mike blinked owlishly at the envelope a few times "I don't understand, why is-" The older of the two slapped his own face using his palm "Look, son-" He started, pinching the bridge of his nose "You should just get some rest- Get the stress off of ya, yeah?"

"I guess you're right." Mike furrowed his brows, still unsure how to feel about all of this "Yeah, just be sure to come back tomorrow; for some overtime." The man smiled, draping his arm over the night guard's shoulder, guiding him towards the front door "Uh, yeah, sure." Mike replied out of reflex.

"Thanks, you've been a great help." The man smiled a toothy grin, closing the door in front of the night guard. He looked at the envelope intently, scrutinizing it as if something were amiss. Mike narrowed his eyes and gave up after a few seconds, haphazardly stuffing the envelope in one of his pockets.

He couldn't explain it, but he was feeling rather… giddy. Happy wasn't the right term, nor was being content. A large smile graced his features; Mike jumped in the air in delight and ran through the empty streets, the lazy sun giving him adequate sunlight to at least not trip on the pavement.

Joy was the right term, he nodded in agreement. Mike was positive that what he was feeling was pure and unadultered joy-

"The joy of creation." He whispered to himself as he came to a halt. His eyes widening in fear and he could feel his skin crawl "The joy of creation." The same sentence rang through his head, wrapping his mind's eye with various colorful images of the night before. Mike heard an all too familiar laugh at the distance, making him slowly turn back to look at Freddy's Pizzeria. The night guard fell to his knees, tears falling down to the floor as he laughed.

"They will know the joy of creation."

* * *

><p>The random jargon about the agricultural stuff and 'joy of creation' is an excerpt from 'An autobiography of a Yogi' which is what some people have interpreted the Fifth Night's call to be in a slower and reversed manner.<p>

As I have stated before, I am not a big fan of the whole paranormal-ghost children-haunted animatronics jazz.

I personally believe that the reason as to why the animatronics seemed to behave 'haunted' and malignantly or the fact about Golden Freddy all lies within Mike's insanity.

But as I have also stated before, this is my opinion.

I sincerely hope I am not dissuading anyone to have their opinions change just because of my own.

If any of you are inspired to write about this growing fandom, then I sincerely hope you do.

Honestly, I had just jumped onto the fandom out of boredom. But it had strangely grown on me.

Enough of my ranting. I hope you all enjoyed reading this.


End file.
